Mission gone wrong?
by DaChocolat
Summary: Laxus has no idea what Freed is up to but once he finds out what it is he definitely experiences a good mix of emotions. / Fraxus / Oneshot


**Next older oneshot! This one was actually inspired by a drawing and I couldn't resist xD**

* * *

A deep frown could be seen on the lightning dragon slayer's features as he stood in the middle of his living room. Muscular arms were folded across his chest, a huff slipping between his lips as his orange hues didn't spot the person he wanted to see.

What on earth was Freed doing?

In fact, the jutsu shiki mage had been in the bathroom for like the last half an hour since Laxus had returned home and it seemed as if the green-haired man refused to get out. Didn't he want to see him? Did something happen? Was something wrong with… himself? But Laxus marked this notion down as ridiculous very quickly and instead decided to make himself comfortable on their couch until the other would get out and be ready with whatever he was doing. The blond wasn't able to say why but it was making him highly impatient and that could clearly be noted by the little actions he accomplished whilst he proceeded to wait and to wait. Grumbling under his breath, eyes shifting to the clock on the wall its ticking noises the only sound that filled the room. Laxus was _bored_. It was early evening, a mission got finished successfully and all he wanted now was to relax. And spending time with the rune mage surely was able to grant him the relaxation he needed, plus there was no doubt that this time was very pleasant.

Leaning back with his strong arms still crossed he attempted to get rid of the deep frown that hadn't vanish yet due to Freed's suspicious behavior. What was he planning, huh? Soon enough the S-Class mage let himself sink into his thoughts and dedicated himself to the task which consisted of figuring out possible things the other could be doing or planning on doing. Certainly it was nothing bad, right? Recalling the tone of Freed's vox it wasn't so he wouldn't have to be concerned. At least, for now. Tables could still turn, who even knew. Albeit, this thought was banned out of his mind very fast as more enjoyable ones crossed it. Far more enjoyable ones, mind you. And said thoughts were the reason for the light but still noticable curve on Laxus' lips.

"Hm."

The little amount of exasperation was replaced by pure curiosity at least and altering his position, the man was about to call for the other but shut his mouth again as he heard a sound resonating. Reflexively, he turned his head into the direction it was coming from: the kitchen. _The kitchen?_

"Freed?"

Of course there was no reply, merely the ticking sound of the clock again, however, yet again the blond found himself wondering and so he'd raise from the comfortable seat and make his way towards the other room, brow lifted ever so slightly in a manner of anew suspicion. If Freed was the one who was the cause of the previous sound then he must have used his magic to get there since Laxus hadn't noticed him coming out of the bathroom. Besides he would not have been blind enough not to notice him sneak to the kitchen. The need for an explanation disappeared within the next second and Laxus abruptly froze on the spot as he stood in the door frame, orange shades piercing one certain part of the view he got offered right this moment.

Laxus got home earlier than expected so Freed had to change his little plan last-minute and that was the reason why he locked himself in their bathroom for some moments.

But now, now he was lying on the kitchen table, wearing a smug smirk. Well, that was almost the only thing he was wearing because currently Freed Justine was gloriously naked. A red rose was held between his teeth, long green hair tied together to a high pony tail and a little black bow-tie decorating his neck. To the Captain's delight his surprise seemed to be successful because the gaze he earned from Laxus was quite obvious and speaking for itself and that only caused his smirk to stretch wider, one hand now slowly reaching for the rose to free it from his teeth, glinting turquoise eyes not being averted from his man for one single second.

Yes, to observe Laxus' reaction was certainly satisfying.

Just as slowly, he put the rose next to him and parted his lips, his voice adopting a rather seductive tone as he finally spoke.

"Hello Laxus.~ I have awai-"

And then it happened.

With a loud _CRACK_ the table broke asunder and the completely exposed rune mage fell to the floor with a low _'crap'_ escaping his lips, expression turning to a shocked one for a couple of seconds until he just laid there. The table broken. And his attempt a failure in the end. Correct?

 _Silence._

As the realization of what had just transpired sunk in Freed couldn't help but avert his eyes now. God, that was embarassing. Shit, why did that happen? He could literally feel Laxus' piercing gaze at him, oh god yes that was embarrassing. But it got worse.

As laughter began to echo in the room the jutsu shiki mage's cheeks started to burn, taking on a bright crimson color. Freed pursed his lips, helplessly trying to ignore the sudden heat but not moving from where he was even though he dared to look up at last, staring into Laxus' amused face as the deep noise of his laughter still resonated. As soon as the lightning dragon slayer took note of the greenet's gaze however, he ceased laughing, drowning it by covering his mouth with one of his hands clenched into a fist. Honestly, he was not one to laugh easily but this sort of thing had never occurred before. Of course Laxus didn't want to make the situation any more embarrassing than it already was (okay, perhaps he did), but it was plain priceless, really. Nonetheless he managed to stop snickering in no time although he was now the one wearing a grin and not Freed.

"Very tempting, I must say."

The toothy grin Laxus showed him was bad enough, but that he had to make a comment on that.. Alright, actually Freed knew that he would hear something. "That... that is not funny, Laxus!" Biting his lower lip desperately Freed now struggled to get up, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking away demonstratively as he stood in front of the other, being all naked and all his pride gone for the moment.

"You didn't look that heavy and yet you broke our table. Not even I managed that", Laxus continued to tease and still didn't miss the chance to enjoy the sight.

"L-Laxus…!", Freed felt his cheeks growing even hotter, no idea what else to say since it seemed as if he was so caught off guard of this failure that his mind was an utter mess. It was friendly teasing, usual teasing and Freed knew that he would probably do the same if it was Laxus who fell off the table while trying to seduce him but the feeling of shame didn't want to vanish. Though maybe it was even worse that it pricked his pride, thus he decided to look at the blond again, lips still pursed however. "I-"

Freed got cut off though. He had expected a continuation of the teasing and now wanted to defend himself but that was not necessary anymore as he felt fingers tugging lightly at the bow-tie around his neck. And suddenly, Laxus' face was very close to his own, their noses almost touching and the toothy smirk still present on the blond's features as he just enjoyed Freed's anew surprised expression, looking squarely into those capturing greenish blue eyes.

"… U-Uh…"

Mhm, Laxus liked making Freed uncertain. Making him nervous. Driving him crazy. Making him lose control. Making him flush. No, he didn't like it, he _loved_ it. Just as much as Freed loved doing the same things to Laxus. The digits roamed down Freed's neck slowly, the other hand placing itself on Freed's hip and one heartbeat later he approached the green-haired male in a whispery voice, which he was sure would elicit a light shudder from the rune magician.

"That doesn't change the fact that you look _delicious_. And what do you think I'm going to do with you naughty man, hmm?"~

Mission gone wrong? For sure. Nevertheless there was a happy satisfying ending.


End file.
